


Hostage

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hange Zoë Is A Little Shit, Hostage Situations, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Hange gets captured by the enemy, and of course Levi is the one to rescue her
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Hanji getting captured by the enemy. Levi trying to save her.

Everything had gone wrong. 

He didn’t even know where it had started going wrong but it was like a domino effect. One thing after another failing and now they were in deep shit.

Levi wiped the blood from his face and got shakily to his feet. He scanned his surroundings, he was down some random alley. He moved quietly to the opening. Screams and gunfire could still be heard from the surrounding streets. As he approached the alley entrance someone ran by only to pull to a stop.

‘Captain!’ Mikasa cried. Relief flooded through Levi upon seeing her.

‘What happened? Where is everyone else?’ Levi asked.

‘I don’t know. But the others are safe, except…’ She trailed off.

‘Except?’

‘They had to land the airship. A mechanical failure. Everyone got to the safe house but, well the Commander…’ 

‘That fucking idiot stayed behind didn’t she?’ Levi said. Mikasa nodded. Levi sighed. Of course she did. Of course she fucking did. God forbid she actually kept her ass out of trouble for two damn minutes.

‘What about Jaeger?’ Levi asked.

‘We have him. He’s out cold.’ 

‘Good. That’ll keep him out of trouble, at least for now.’ Levi watched the street beyond the alley entrance. It was relatively quiet. ‘What happened at the airship?’

‘From what Connie told me something failed so they landed. Commander Hange insisted on staying behind to fix it. The others evacuated to the safe house but the airship had been spotted. They surrounded it and took the Commander hostage.’

Levi’s stomach turned. Hostage. This wasn’t good at all.

‘Are there still people watching the landing site?’ Mikasa nodded. ‘Take a team and deal with them. We need to get that airship functioning again. I’ll take care of Hange.’

‘Yes Captain.’ Mikasa confirmed.

After Mikasa relayed the tiny amount of information regarding where they had taken Hange the two parted ways. Levi could only hope they could get the airship back up and running before he returned. It was after all their only source of escape.

Levi moved through the town quietly. He knew how to disappear in a crowd and in the chaos that had erupted after their arrival it was easy. He’d been told Hange’s captors had headed in this direction and now that he approached it wasn’t hard to discern where she was being held.

The building was guarded. Which you wouldn’t expect while the town was in disarray. Levi moved quickly scaling a nearby building. From what he could see their were six guards. Four at the front, two at the back. No doubt more inside. He checked over his weapons. He had two blades left and a fully loaded gun strapped to his belt. A knife hidden in his boot. That would have to be enough.

An hour passed as he watched the guards. They were all the same. No matter where they were from. They all did the same things. Stuck to the same patterns. It was almost laughable.

Levi pushed down the growing dread that filled him. This was going to work. He go in, pull Hange out and they’d flee. Then he’d kick her ass for getting herself captured in the first place.

It was easy really, he getting inside. He’d marked the window he’ll enter through. Third floor. There has been no movement in it the entire time he’s been keeping watch. The window old and easy to break open with his knife. The room was empty spare a few dusty old bookshelves. 

Levi listened at the door for a few moments before easing it open. The corridor beyond was empty. A staircase visible at one end. Making sure to make as little noise as possible Levi began his search. The other rooms on that floor were all like the one he had entered through. Empty and unused. Layers of dust coating any furniture left behind. He had no doubt the building wasn’t used often. As he closed the door of the last room and headed towards the staircase he heard voices.

‘She’s not talking, well she is but not about anything we want to hear. What are we supposed to do?’ 

‘How the hell should I know? They just said to take anyone we found and bring them here for questioning.’

‘Stupid bitch just keeps talking about fish.’ The first voice added sounding more than exasperated. Levi had to hold in a snort. Yeah, that was Hange alright.

‘I’m going for a smoke, you coming?’ 

‘Might as well. I can’t stand to hear about fucking fish for another minute.’ 

Levi listened as the two men walked away. Their footsteps loud as they descended the staircase. Levi crept after them. His own footsteps light and silent. 

The second floor was just as empty except a single chair sat outside one room. A coat lay draped over the back. Levi pulled it on over his gear. It covered most of it. Swamping over Levi’s small frame. He wrinkled his nose, the coat stank of tobacco. He pulled the collar of the coat up shielding his face a little before turning the knob of the door.

The inside looked a lot like their dungeons back at the garrison. It wasn’t a big room. Metal bars split the in two. A man sat at a desk on the side closest the door. The other only held a single bed. A familiar body lay flat out on their back across it.

‘I didn’t realise there would be so many types! Of course it makes sense. Even the rivers back home held different species but the sheer scale of it was beyond my imagination.’ Hange was rambling before she laughed. ‘Ha! Scale! Get it?! Fish have scales.’

The man at the table groaned slightly.

‘It’s funny though cos some species can breathe underwater, just like the river fish. But then we saw these bigger ones. They had air holes and had to come to the surface to breathe. I think they might be similar to mammals.’ 

The man had his back to Levi, hadn’t even heard him open the door as Hange had continued on her litany of fish talk. Levi approached him quietly. He was hunched over a sheet of paper. There was very little written on the paper from what Levi could see. Hange’s name and rank, that was all. 

‘Make a sound and I’ll slit your throat.’ Levi whispered pressing his knife to the man’s neck. The man stiffened. 

‘You’re gonna give me the keys to the cell and then I’m going to knock you unconscious. Make any move to retaliate and I will kill you.’ Levi pressed the blade into the skin slightly, just enough to draw a little blood. The man whimpered slightly.

‘I don’t have all day.’ Levi added.

The man moved carefully, pulling the a bunch of keys from his pocket and placing them on the desk before him. A quick move and Levi’s elbow slammed into the man’s head and with a small cry he was down, slumped over the desk. 

Levi pulled the keys from under the man, taking the paper along with them. He was honestly surprised to think they had believed they could just question her without force. Levi knew she wouldn’t have given them a damn thing even then.

He tossed the paper in the small fire that burned beside the desk. Even those tiny details didn’t need to be seen. 

The keys clanged loudly as he tried a few before finding the correct one to unlock the cell. Hange hadn’t moved. Still talking about fish. Levi stood over her.

She was a little battered but unharmed by the looks of things. She just grinned up at him.

‘Took you long enough.’ She said.

Levi rolled his eyes.

‘I’m gonna kick your ass as soon as we get back home.’

‘Yeah yeah.’ Hange said finally sitting up. She winced slightly at the movement.

‘You hurt?’

‘Pulled my shoulder slightly when they grabbed me, but it’s nothing serious. The others?’ She asked. He could see the worry in her eye no matter how hard she tried to keep her face neutral.

‘Fine. I sent Mikasa gather a team to sort out the airship.’

‘Good. And Eren?’

‘Out cold but we have him.’

‘Good good. Not a total shit show then.’

‘No. Now we just have to get out of here. You don’t by any chance have some 3DM gear hidden somewhere do you?’

Hange laughed. 

‘No. Afraid not.’

‘Fucking useless. C’mon.’ They were almost at the door when it opened. Two men stood in the doorway. No doubt the two Levi had overheard talking earlier.

‘What the?!’ The shorter of the two said but Levi moved before he could even finish. It took barely anything to take him down the other larger man took a little more. 

The worst thing was the noise they had made. The pair of them letting out loud shouts and screams as Levi had attacked. No doubt alerting the others.

‘We have to go now.’ Levi said. He handed Hange the gun and headed towards the stairs. There was movement down below. Levi crouched beside the head of the stairs looking down. There were three guards that he could see. One of them began climbing the stairs.

‘There’s one headed up. You take him I’ll go down and deal with the two at the bottom. Follow me down and we’ll take the rest as they come.’ Levi instructed. He leaned back into the shadow beside the staircase railings.

Hange took position beside the far door just out of site of the stairs.

It was over quickly. As the guard reached the top step Levi moved. Throwing himself over the railings down to the ground floor. He heard the gunshot rip through the upstairs as he landed. The two remaining guards were stunned at Levi’s sudden arrival giving him the perfect opportunity to take them out quickly. Hange appeared at his side moments later.

The front door opened and another two guards stormed in their own guns raised.

Hange grabbed Levi just in time pulling him to one side as a bullet flew right where he’d been standing. He quickly regained his footing and Hange kicked open a door which led into the kitchen. Thankfully no one was inside. The moved quickly slamming the door shut and pushing the heavy wooden table up against it as the guards pounded into it.

Levi scanned the room quickly. No other doors just the windows. He wasted no time throwing a chair through the nearest one and climbing through. More guards where approaching. 

‘Gun!’ Levi shouted and Hange handed it to him before clambering through the window herself. Her shoulder clearly giving her more trouble than she’d let on.

Levi took out the first guard within shooting distance before they took off in the opposite direction.

Levi and Hange both ran as fast as they could. Neither really sure where they were headed. The shouts of the guards behind them.

‘Here!’ Hange said pulling Levi to one side into a small enclave. 

‘We don’t have time for this.’ Levi said through heavy breathes.

‘Well if we don’t work out where the hell we are it’s gonna be pointless. We could be running right at them for all we know.’ Hange pointed out. She was right of course. 

‘I’ll go to the roof. Stay hidden.’ He said before using his gear to propel himself up. He landed a little heavily but steadily before laying as flat as he could on the roof. He could hear the guards getting closer and closer. Quickly he scanned the area until his eyes landed on what had been the clock tower before Eren had destroyed it. 

‘This way.’ He said grabbing Hange’s hand as he landed back on the street just as the guards turned the corner.

Levi hurtled himself forward pulling Hange along behind him. 

He was running in the opposite direction they need to be going in. He just hoped his eyes hadn’t failed him and he’d seen what he thought he had in those brief seconds he was on the roof. 

A bullet landed in the wall beside him and he pushed forward a little faster. They turned a final corner and Levi saw it. The horse tethered outside a small inn.

‘Come on!’ He cried letting lose of Hange’s hand and speeding up further. He moved to untie the horse Hange stopping beside him only to pull the gun free from it’s holster at his waist.

‘What are you…’ He began but understood instantly, the guards had kept pace. Hange fired off two rounds as Levi finally got the horse free and pulled himself up into the saddle. Thankful for whoever had left their ride saddled up and ready to go. Levi turned the horse.

‘Hange now!’ Levi said. He didn’t need to say more. Hange thrust the gun into his hand and he fired the remaining round at the guards as she swung herself up behind him. Then they were off. The horse finally giving them an advantage as they charged through the streets. Shouts of the guards fading behind them.

A couple of wrong turns were made before they were finally on the street which Levi knew would lead them to the safe house and then the site where the airship had landed. They were just about to turn off towards the safe house when Hange spotted it.

‘Green smoke!’ She cried.

‘The landing site?’

‘Yeah, let’s go!’’

Levi urged the horse on. Bypassing the safe house all together. More shouts could be heard behind them as they continued towards the landing site. No doubt the guards once again making their chase. Levi just kept the horse going. Hange’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

‘They better have that damn ship ready to go.’ He muttered as they reached the edge of the town and the area ahead of them turned to farmland.

‘Take a right at those trees.’ Hange told him.

Ten minutes later Levi could see it. Relief flooded through him as he saw the airship, waiting in it’s launch position.

‘Thank fuck for that.’ He said pressing his heels, giving the horse one last push.

‘Captain Levi!’ Someone shouted up ahead.

Three people stood on the ground waiting.

‘Get aboard now! We have guards on our tail.’ Hange shouted. 

Seconds later Levi and Hange were dismounting and following their men aboard.

Once in the air Hange slumped onto the floor. Her face flushed, eyebrows pinched.

‘Well that didn’t go quite to plan.’ She said.

‘You don’t say.’ Levi retorted as he sat down beside her. Someone handed them some water and Levi took it gratefully. He felt exhausted. Both mentally and physically. He looked across at Hange. She had her eye closed, head resting back against the wall.

‘Don’t you ever pull that shit again.’ He told her. 

Hange grinned

‘Yes Captain.’

Levi glared at her. Hange opened her one good eye and looked across at him

‘I’m not wasting more time saving your stupid ass.’

‘Of course not. Wouldn’t dream of it.’ Hange replied.

‘Shut up.’ Levi said grumpily, pressing himself into Hange’s side slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
